echoofsoulfandomcom-20200213-history
Drakus' Laboratory
Drakus' Laboratory is the fifth Solo Dungeon in Echo of Soul. Players will face some of the hardest mobs and bosses, and race to the exit before it is too late. Will you make it out alive? Normal Mode This mode is available at level 50, players will receive a quest asking them to enter the dungeon in Normal Mode. Also, the Set Items require level 52 to equip. 'Quests' 'Mobs' 'Strategy' 'Set Items' All the Sets Items have an individual equipment level 63, and players need to be level 52 to use. There is a total of 7 items for each Set (no Sets weapons and no 7-Set Bonuses). Note: These are the last Sets that can be inlaid with Dull Jewels. * Warrior * Rogue * Guardian * Sorceress * Archer Hero Mode This mode is available at level 55, but around level 57 players will receive a quest asking them to enter the dungeon in Hero Mode and defeat the Boss. Also, the Set Items require level 57 to equip. Note: At level 60, players will receive a quest asking them to beat the dungeon in Hero Mode four times which rewards them with 5 Tokens (Marie's Badge). These Tokens can be exchanged for one piece of Famed gear equipment each in Ignea, meaning if you get 3 pieces of your Famed gear you can get the full set once you finish the quest. 'Quests' 'Mobs' Residual Test Subject (Wolves) The wolves are weak and have 1331 HP each. - - - Residual Test Subject (Panther?) The panther is stronger than the wolves, as they do more damage and have 2218 HP. It has a charge-attack which can be blocked. - - - - Teleporter Guards The guards have 3364 HP each and can do considerable damage. Unlike the other monsters in the first area, they are immune to Knockback, Sleep and Movement Impairment. - - - Scourge of Drakus This is the first(and only) mini-boss in this dungeon. It has 23290 HP and has 3 special attacks which should all be dodged. It drops pieces of the Famed set for your character. (Belt&Top, not sure if there are any other pieces) Has immunity to Knockback, Sleep and Movement Impairment. - - - Lab Guardian The lab guardians have 2588 HP and can do a lot of damage in total. Unless you are a tank, it is advisable to take these out one-by-one. Like the Teleporter Guards, they are immune to Knockback, Sleep and Movement Impairment. There are both ranged and melee variants. The ranged variant can shoot a poisonous cloud if the attack is not blocked. - - - Lab Researcher The Lab Researchers use ranged magic attacks and have 3401 HP each. It is advisable to fight them one-on-one. Despite having more HP, the Lab Guardian archers can do more damage. - - Senior Researcher The Senior Researcher is the final(and main) boss of Drakus' Laboratory. He has 26617 HP and can dish out a ton of damage in quick succession. Unless you are a tank, it is advisable to always keep your HP above 50% by usage of consumables or healing (soul) skills, because of the burst damage Senior Researcher can do. At around 75% HP he calls upon a much weaker researcher who has 2957 HP. Has immunity to Knockback, Sleep and Movement Impairment. The Senior Researcher will drop a piece of Famed gear upon killing it(the one with 26.6k HP, the one with 3K hp gives nothing). (Weapon and gauntlets, not sure if there are any others.) - - - - Head Lab Guardian The Head Lab Guardians have 2588 HP and there are both ranged and melee variants. They are quite strong. - - - - - Unsealed Box The Unsealed Box contains another piece of Famed gear and upon destruction finishes the dungeon. It has 266 HP. - - - - 'Strategy' First area For the first area, just don't take too many monsters on at once. The wolves are pretty easy to take down, but the panthers and guards can deal a lot of damage, so be wary of that. Second area(Scourge of Drakus) Once you reach the second area, you will be faced with the Scourge of Drakus. He has three special attacks which can't be blocked. The first special attack consists of green puke that the Scourge will spit on the ground which can easily be evaded. The catch is that it stays on the ground and does a lot of damage when walked over. If you don't have enough damage to take him out fast, he may be able to place down eight or more before you finally take him down. This makes it a good idea to lure him towards the wall at all times, so that after he spits you will still have room to maneuver around in the middle. During the second special attack the Scourge will just rush towards you, which will be indicated by a darkened rectangle on the ground with red waves moving towards the end. Usually you will have enough time to walk away from it by moving to the side, but if not then use Roll. The third special attack is also indicated by a darkened rectangle on the ground with red waves moving towards the end, but this time the Scourge will instead use his bodyparts to whip the area in front of him, immediately followed by a bite attack. This attack requires less time to activate, so you will almost always have to roll away, considering it will knock you down and catch you in its follow-up attack. During the start the Scourge won't use too many skills at once, but as its HP lowers more and more it will start spamming the skill more, one after another. The main key of this battle is to either take it out as soon as possible, or don't box yourself in with it's poisonous puke. Third area After defeating the Scourge of Darkness you can warp to the next area, which has a bunch of normal mobs and poisonous puddles on the ground. Fighting all monsters in this area to advance is not required, for all you need to do is activate the switch at the end of the hall with the poisonous puddles which will lower the gates and grant you entrance to the Senior Researcher. Fourth area(Senior Researcher) The Senior Researcher is larger than the Lab Researchers, but otherwise looks identical. The Senior Researcher has three special attacks other than normal attacks and an occasional fireball which will push you backwards. At around 75% HP the Senior Researcher will call upon a weaker version of Senior Researchers. It only has 2957 HP, so it is better to kill it off before it can get a lot of damage on you. - - The first attack is a green pulse-like shot that deals a ton of damage. He will be using this skill through-out the fight regularly and it is advised to save your roll for this skill only, as it is the most damaging one and difficult to evade by just walking away. It is unblockable. - - The second attack is a fire-combustion attack(unblockable) which Senior Researcher will detonate around him. The range of this attack is indicated by a red circle on the ground. Usually walking away won't be quick enough, so rolling wouldn't be bad, but saving Roll for his first or third attack would be better. Taking this attack on the chin would save you more HP than tanking the first attack. The third attack is a sequenced-attack which consists of the second attack which can be blocked. After the attack goes off, the Senior Researcher will teleport away and start chanting a spell which will cause fireballs all around the field to come down and deal a lot of damage. It is advised to not block the attack, but instead start walking away from him towards the entrance you came from and prepare to roll out of the red zones. After you kill the Senior Researcher he calls on it's just avoiding his special attacks and killing him without dying yourself. Using the healing soul skill could prevent excess consumable usage. Fifth area The fifth area won't allow bandage usage after starting your first battle. It has a lot of monsters and toxic gas will slowly leak towards you, but as long as you don't slack off the toxic gas won't catch up to you. You don't have to kill all of the monsters in this area. Once you manage to get to the hourglass you will be warped back to the room you fought the Scourge of Drakus in with the treasure box now unsealed. Kill it and get your last piece of loot. 'Set Items' All the Sets Items have an individual equipment level 74, and players need to be level 57 to use. There is a total of 8 items for each set (including Sets weapons). A Full Set gives the player 592 PvE equipment level. Note: These Sets require Lucid Jewels * Warrior * Rogue * Guardian * Sorceress * Archer Videos Gallery Category:Solo Dungeons